La Máscara de Orihara Izaya
by Pazhitaa714
Summary: El Orihara Izaya que todos conocen no es más que una máscara inventada por él mismo. Nadie conoce lo que hay detrás de ella, pero, eso puede cambiar y será la persona menos esperada. Two-Shot. Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Durarara! y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. De ser así el Shizaya sería canon:'v**

* * *

 **La Máscara de Orihara Izaya**

* * *

Todo el mundo conocía a Orihara Izaya, el gran informante de Ikebukuro y el archienemigo de Heiwajima Shizuo. Todos sabían de su tremendo amor hacia la raza humana y su actitud burlona. También el hecho de que era alguien muy peligroso y astuto, y que no era recomendable relacionarse con él.

Pero...,¿Qué pasaría si el Izaya que todos conocen no es más que una farsa? Una personalidad inventada por él mismo para que absolutamente nadie conociera su verdadero ser y no resultar herido.

Aquí conocerán al verdadero Orihara Izaya, alguien completamente diferente al que conocías...

Izaya desde siempre ha sido una persona reservada, nunca mostraba sus sentimientos y emociones a los demás. Desconfiaba de todo ser humano y vivía con el temor de que alguien le lastimara. Por eso se aisló de todos, incluida su propia familia.

Era así hasta que conoció a Shinra, se podría decir que fue el primer amigo que tuvo. Shinra y él tenían una buena relación, pero aun así el azabache no se expresaba de forma tan "abierta", y en ocasiones se mostraba indiferente y frío.

Cuando Shinra le presentó a Shizuo, algo le decía a Izaya que el rubio era alguien distinto. Y no estaba equivocado; Shizuo poseía una increíble fuerza sobrehumana que logró asustar al ojicarmín, aunque no lo demostró.

Para sorpresa de todos los que le conocían, incluido él mismo, su actitud con el rubio fue diferente de como trataba a los demás.

Ese día Izaya creó una nueva máscara...

Desde entonces se volvió alguien burlón, sarcástico, infantil, alegre y a veces sádico. Comenzó a amar a los humanos- a excepción de Shizuo- y todas sus reacciones. Su trabajo como informante le hizo ganar muchos enemigos, pero _no le importaba._

Con su nueva máscara hizo que se alejara aún más de la gente que le rodeaba, incluido Shinra. Pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, todo lo contraio, mejor para él.

 _O eso era lo que quería que pensaran todos._

En la actualidad, todo iba de lo "normal" en Ikebukuro. Izaya hacía de las suyas ya sea haciendo enfadar a su secretaria Namie, cumpliendo algún trabajo que Shiki o alguien más le hacía, hablaba un rato en el chat de los _Dollars_ y, obvio que no podía faltar, molestar a la bestia de Shizu-chan. Nada fuera de lo común.

Lo que nadie sabía era que, en la noche una vez que Izaya se encontraba en la privacidad de su apartamento, dejaba caer su máscara mostrando cómo es en realidad.

Se quitaba toda su ropa para darse una larga ducha y reflexionar sobre lo miserable que es su vida.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Se ganó el odio de todos sus conocidos. Hasta el de sus hermanas.

Aunque siempre decía que estaba a gusto con su soledad, en realidad la detestaba. Detestaba con todas sus fuerzas no poder contar con nadie y no ser querido.

Pero no podía quejarse, él causó esto.

Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas ya caían sin parar de sus ojos y se mezclaban con las gotas de la lluvia artificial.

Era alguien débil. Sí. No lo demostraba pero era cierto.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla en el cuello y una vez vestido, se lazó en peso muerto a la cama sin importarle secarse bien el cabello. Pero ¿qué mas da? después de todo si se enfermaba nadie le cuidaría. O peor. Si moría... a nadie le importaría, ¿verdad?

Se hizo un ovillo para darse calor a sí mismo y dejó que las lágrimas volviesen a salir. En la oscura y fría habitación sólo se escuchaban suaves sollozos.

Lloró unos minutos más hasta que sintió sus ojos pesar y cayó el los brazos de Morfeo. Ese era el único momento que podía estar en paz.

Todas las noches eran así, lloraba desconsoladamente hasta quedarse dormido. Y al día siguiente se volvía a repetir todo.

Ningún ser en la tierra conoce al verdadero Orihara Izaya y él no permitirá que alguien lo haga.

 _Pero las cosas podrían cambiar y la persona menos esperada podrá ver lo que hay detrás de La Máscara de Orihara Izaya_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **NotasDeLaAutora:  
**

Ehhh, pues... ¿Hola? :D

Es el primer fanfic anime que escribo y estoy algo nerviosa...

La idea se me ocurrió pensando en ¿cómo sería Izaya con una personalidad diferente? y ¡pum! Inspiración-sama me iluminó...

Este será un Two-shot y en el segundo capítulo habrá Shizaya 7u7 ¡Oh yeah baby! Intentaré demorarme lo menos posible en escribir el siguiente cap.

Aún no termino de ver Durarara, sólo me falta ver la última temporada. Así que si hay algún error por favor diganmelo.

La historia también la publiqué en mi cuenta de wattpad.

Espero les haya gustado y ¿merezco reviews?

Muchos besitos y ¡Sayonara! :3

PD: El Shizaya será canon, io lo sé OwO


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Durarara y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. De ser así el Shizaya sería canon:'v**

* * *

 **La Máscara de Orihara Izaya**

* * *

Era otro día en la ciudad de Ikebukuro. La gente iba de aquí para allá, Simon como siempre promocionaba sushi ruso, la jinete sin cabeza recorría la ciudad en su moto. Sep, era un día muy calmado y agradable.

-¡I-ZA-YA-KUN!

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

Una máquina de gaseosas voló por los aires para después caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Izaya sin esforzarse esquivó el objeto aumentando la ira de la persona que lo lanzó.

-¡Maldita pulga! ¡Te advertí que jamás volvieras a Ikebukuro!- gritó un rubio acercándose amenazante al informante con una señal de tránsito en la mano.

-Nee~ Shizu-chan, no seas tan cruel conmigo. Solamente vine a divertirme un rato-habló con fingida inocencia el azabache y de su abrigo sacó su característica navaja.

-¡Estás muerto!

Así ambos hombres iniciaron una desastrosa pelea que todo transeúnte de Ikebukuro está acostumbrado a presenciar. El rubio le lanzaba la primera cosa que encontraba en su camino pero nada lograba tocarle siquiera un pelo al otro.

Izaya con agilidad se acercó a su oponente haciendo un corte en el traje de barman con su arma. Aquello causó que Shizuo se enfureciera a más no poder y lazó un grito al aire que de seguro se escuchó por todo Japón.

El moreno sonrió con arrogancia, había logrado su cometido.

 _-_ Bien Shizu-chan, fue divertido verte perder la paciencia pero es momento de retirarme.

-¡¿Adónde crees que vas, pulga?!

Shizuo vio como Izaya corría fuera de ahí y aún cegado por la ira lo persiguió sin importarle el caos que dejaba a su paso. Sus intentos por alcanzaron fueron en vano pues el informante escapó, saliéndose con la suya otra vez.

Las cosas no se quedarían así. Por supuesto que no.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, mientras trabajaba, Shizuo seguía furioso por lo que la pulga hizo. Y ni pensar que lo dejaría pasar por alto. Esa noche iría al apartamento del azabache y le dejaría unas cosas bien claras.

Una vez terminó su jornada de trabajo, comenzó su recorrido hacia Shinjuku a la vez que murmuraba maldiciones.

Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando a lo lejos escuchó un relinchido de caballo y una motociclista se detuvo a su lado.

-Oh, hola Celty.-saludó el rubio sin ninguna expresión.

-[Hola Shizuo, ¿adónde te diriges a esta hora?]-escribió con rapidez la dullahan en su PDA y se lo mostró al contrario.

-Donde la pulga.

-[¿Donde Izaya? ¿Por qué?]-después de escribirlo lo borró al instante para escribir otra cosa-[Espera, no respondas. Creo que la respuesta es obvia].

Celty sabía perfectamente del odio mutuo que se tienen Shizuo e Izaya. Y si su amigo iba al apartamento del informante a vengarse, es porque había hecho algo grave.

-[Por favor, no hagas nada imprudente]

-No prometo nada-encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una calada antes de continuar-, esa pulga debe pagar por todo lo que ha hecho...

-[Entiendo cómo te sientes pero...]

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?-una voz desconocida se unió causando que la jinete sin cabeza diera un respingo. Asustada la mujer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a temblar al confirmar de quién se trataba. Era aquel policía que siempre la perseguía.

-[Nos vemos]-tan rápido como lo escribió, lo mostró-y que apenas Shizuo tuvo tiempo para leerlo-y se fue en su moto a toda velocidad siendo seguida por el policía.

El ex-barman arqueó una ceja, extrañado por lo sucedido hace unos segundos. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a retomar su caminata nocturna.

En el camino por alguna razón comenzó a pensar en Izaya; en su sonrisa infantil, su oscuro cabello, sus hipnotizadores orbes marrón rojizo. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Izaya. A simple vista parecía ser alguien frío y reservado, pero cuando vio sus ojos más de cerca, pudo ver melancolía, soledad y miedo.

Al momento que Shinra les presentó, le desagradó por completo su actitud. Su burlona sonrisa que le sacaba de sus casillas, su arrogancia y el creerse superior le enfermaban.

Varias personas que conocían al azabache desde antes estaban muy confundidas por el "nuevo" Orihara Izaya.

Hubo una vez que Shinra le mencionó sobre ello.

 _-"Antes de que tú llegaras, Izaya no era así. Siempre se alejaba de todos mostrándose indiferente. Me costó bastante poder acercarme a él-el de gafas sonrió con tristeza-Es como si un gran muro protegiera su corazón, y además de ese muro, tuviera una **máscara** "_

Con el paso de los años el odio entre ambos fue en aumento. Shizuo olvidó lo que el médico ilegal le había dicho y se juró a sí mismo deshacerse algún día de la odiosa pulga.

Tan metido estaba en su pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba frente al edificio donde vivía el informante.

Ahora estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento. Puso su mano en la perilla para forcejear pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver que esta se encontraba abierta.

 _Que descuidado..._

Se adentró en el espacioso lugar. Todo estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio que sería un pecado hacer ruido alguno. Con suaves pasos caminó hacia donde sería la habitación de Izaya.

Abrió de apoco la puerta y en medio de la oscuridad logró divisar un ovillo en la inmensa cama. Dudoso si en entrar o no, decidió darse media vuelta y marcharse, pero un pequeño ruido, apenas audible, irrumpió en el silencio y le detuvo. Fue un sollozo. Shizuo quería asegurarse si no había escuchado mal, así que se acercó a la cama.

Izaya se encontraba profundamente dormido con las mejillas sonrojadas. Puso su mano en la frente del azabache y abrió los ojos como platos, ¡estaba ardiendo en fiebre!. De la nada el moreno comenzó a quejarse y a soltar más sollozos.

-N-no, por favor... ¡No!

Shizuo no sabía qué hacer. ¿Lo despertaba? Le armaría el escandalo del año pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Hey, pulga. Pulga, despierta.-decía mientras lo sacudía suavemente.

Unos ojos marrones se abrieron de golpe, repleto de lágrimas y con terror puro. Aún aturdido miró toda la habitación hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los del rubio.

-¿S-Shizu-chan?

Le tardó unos segundos recobrar por completo la consciencia, y cuando lo hizo, se dio media vuelta para evitar que Shizuo lo viera en ese estado tan patético. Pero ya era tarde.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí en mi casa?!-habló firmemente. Aunque le estaba dando la espalda, se veía claramente que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

-Tienes fiebre.

-¡No evadas el tema! ¡Respóndeme bestia!

Izaya giró un poco su cabeza, suficiente para que Shizuo viera las lágrimas caer libremente. Nunca se imaginó ver a Izaya en esta faceta. Un incontrolable deseo de protegerlo y cuidarlo invadió su pecho.

-Estás llorando.

-¿Q-qué cosas dices, bestia? El tinte de cabello te está haciendo alucinar.-el azabache se abrazó a sí mismo y ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas.-Ahora respóndeme, ¿qué haces acá?

Pero Shizuo hizo oídos sordos a la pregunta.

-Tienes que tratar esa fiebre. Estás ardiendo-el ex-barman tenía pensado salir para ir a buscar algún paño húmedo.

-¡No me ignores así, idiota!

Izaya se incorporó de golpe sobre la cama y un fuerte mareo le llegó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia delante. Shizuo reaccionó rápidamente y alcanzó a agarrar el débil cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-¡Oye Izaya! ¿Estás bien?

-¡S-suéltame!¡No me toques!¡Aléjate de mí!-el informante comenzó a forcejear y a golpear el pecho del contrario con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Las lágrimas volvían caer con mayor intensidad que antes. Se sentía humillado, expuesto. De todas las personas del mundo, ¿por qué Heiwajima Shizuo tuvo que verlo así? ¿Por qué él?.

-¡Oye cálmate!

¿Ahora qué hacía? ¿Cómo lo calmaba? Una idea se le vino a la vente pero ¿funcionará?. Sujetó los hombros del informante y acercó sus rostros. Sólo unos milímetros de distancia los separaban y Shizuo fue el encargado de eliminarlo.

Sus labios se tocaron pero ninguno los movió. Fue un suave contacto que causó un mar de emociones en ambos. Izaya se quedó completamente inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El rubio en cambio tenía los ojos cerrados, su mente estaba hecho un caos y aunque no lo admitiera, realmente estaba disfrutando del contacto.

Se separaron de a poco y se miraron a los ojos. Miel contra marrón. El rubio estaba embelesado, la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana era suficiente para iluminar el rojo rostro del moreno. Siempre había considerado a Izaya atractivo a pesar de su profundo odio, pero ahora lo estaba mucho más.

Completamente avergonzado, el informante escondió su rostro en el pecho del ex-barman y sin querer Shizuo lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo-no tan fuerte para no herirlo-.

-¿Ahora qué, Shizu-chan? Haz visto lo que más quería evitar que vieran.

No respondió nada. Solo se dedicó a acercarlo más a sí. Se quedaron así abrazados, pudieron haber pasado minutos o incluso horas pero ¿qué importa? por alguna razón ambos disfrutaban del calor del otro. Era la primera vez que Izaya no se sentía solo.

Hacía tiempo que Izaya dejó de temerle a la increíble fuerza de Shizuo, incluso ahora le parece fascinante. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Sus parpados comenzaron a pesar, era obvio, pues había sentido demasiadas emociones en tan solo una noche. Necesitaba descansar y hacerlo en brazos de la bestia resultaba agradable.

El rubio sintió cómo la respiración de Izaya se volvía tranquila, supuso que se quedó dormido, así que lo cargó estilo princesa y lo recostó con suavidad sobre la cama. Se quedó unos minutos observando su pacifico rostro y sonrió inconscientemente.

Tal como Shinra decía, Izaya era la persona con el corazón más frágil y sensible de todos.

Porque Heiwajima Shizuo fue la primera persona en ver lo que hay detrás de **la máscara de Orihara Izaya...**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **NotasDeLaAutora:**

¡Hasta que por fin termino! Si no actualizaba hoy moría D':

De verdad lamento mucho la demora. La inspiración no estaba de mi lado 7n7

Pos ni modo, ¿les gustó? Yo en algunas partes no quedé muy conforme :'v

Pero en fin, quiero agradecer a Akira No Mirai, a LilianaTaisho y a SoyUnDinosaurio por sus reviews. Me animaron mucho a continuar:3

Espero que nos veamos en una próxima historia, yo me despido

Sayonara!


End file.
